


We Can Be Kings (or queens) Again (DISCONTINUED)

by lexaliciaclarkelyza



Category: Lexark - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Linctavia - Freeform, Princess Commander, Robin Hood AU, Slow Burn, bandit!clarke, braven, clexa au, clexa modern au, clexa outlaw au, clexa robin hood au, officer!lexa, outlaw au, outlaw!clarke, robin hood!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexaliciaclarkelyza/pseuds/lexaliciaclarkelyza
Summary: After the death of her father, Clarke Griffin swears to finish what he started and fix the deep rooted corruption in her town of Arkadia with her team of vigilantes. After almost a year of their activity with no leads as to who these delinquents are, city officials grow desperate and hire the 'commander' Lexa, the youngest and most talented captain of the capital city Polis police department, to come in and catch these 'criminals' once and for all. But when the 'princess' Clarke, leader of the delinquents falls in love with the 'commander' Lexa, head of the department solely dedicated to catch Clarke and her team, things get complicated. Lexa, torn between her vow to serve and protect her city by providing law enforcement, and her love for Clarke and new knowledge of the well hidden corruption that lies secretly in those around her, must decide what she is willing to sacrifice. And Clarke, having sworn to finish what her father started and be the robin hood her city needs, must question everything she has been taught to believe in what heroism truly means, and what is worth losing to achieve it.Orthe one where Clarke is the leader of a group of outlaws and Lexa is an officer hired to catch her





	

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 1 starts off kinda slow so you are introduced to the first part of characters. Get a glimpse into the life of outlaw Clarke Griffin and her team and subtle clues to what caused Clarke to choose the life of crime.

Granted, spending her Friday night in the dark, cold sewers beneath Arkadia was not exactly the scenario that Clarke saw for herself. That being said, what surprised her more was the fact that said scenario did not come as a shock to her. “Should I be worried that this little excursion of ours through this shit tunnel isn’t out of the norm for us?” She procured, hoping to think about anything other than the fact that she most definitely saw mud tracks earlier that were clearly not human. A short scoff from behind her put her at least a little more at ease, glad to hear the sounds of another person rather than the ominous echo of grimey water dripping on the cold concrete around them. “We’re about to break into the museum to steal a priceless painting and you’re worried about your warped sense of comfortability?” The blonde huffed and gave an indignant scowl, not that he could see it in the dark, “I don’t appreciate your condescending tone Collins, remind me not to confide you next time I’m distressed.” “I thought the great sneaky fox Griffin didn’t get distressed? You losing your edge princess?” Finn chided with a soft jab to her back which made her stiffen and whip around, catching his right forearm swiftly and firmly; cerulean eyes piercing through his smug exterior. “Sorry I didn’t quite catch that- you want to try again?”As Finn opened his mouth to make another witty remark, a voice far more feminine and full of snark came ringing out, shutting the boy down, “Sorry to interrupt Romeo and Juliet, but if you want me to help you nab that painting I’d shut that shit up or else I’ll gladly visit you in court before you two are sent to death row.”Clarke glared at the boy for a few moments longer before dropping his arm and whipping around, making sure her hair cut across his stupid face. “We’re not 18 yet grandma, they can’t put us in the chair… and thievery doesn’t get you the death penalty. And here I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.” Clarke sneered to the girl who undoubtedly would have pushed her into the disgusting sewage if she were actually there with them and not just a voice in an earpiece.Surprisingly, Finn joined on Clarke’s side rather than quipping back, “Yeah and besides,” he squeezed Clarke’s hip playfully, “We are definitely more Bonnie and Clyde than Romeo and Juliet."Clarke could practically see the eye roll of Bellamy as he sat back at the base listening, and frankly she was fighting one herself. It was clear that Finn had feelings for Clarke. In fact it was so clear that even the boy didn’t bother denying it. Were the circumstances of her life different, Clarke probably would have given the possible relationship serious thought. Finn was polite, smart, funny, handsome, emotionally stable, shared her sense of sarcasm, and had already been a part of her screwed up life long enough that she wouldn’t feel entitled to justify herself to him. She didn’t doubt at all that their relationship would be a good one, and both were wildly single, but she just couldn’t find it in her to return the feelings. Their lives were messy and far riskier than most, and love just didn’t seem to fit into the agenda. At least for her anyway. Emori and Murphy seemed to be fairing a relationship just fine, and both seemed relatively happy considering their positions. Still though, she dismissed the idea of a relationship for a long while and hadn’t planned on changing that way of thinking any time soon if ever. However, Clarke was still a young woman with the nuisance of sexual frustrations interfering with her daily routine. Thought with this particular line of… ‘work’- she couldn’t really find the time or energy to mingle with new people and look for quick flings. So after one night of celebration for a particularly successful heist, and far too much drinking, Clarke and Finn drunkenly agreed to casual, no strings attached sex so that they wouldn’t get distracted with their own desires. He had been good about not pushing for more than just casual sex, aside from the not so subtle flirtations and innuendos he would throw her way. A new voice interrupted Clarke’s train of thought, bringing her back to reality, "You do realize that in both those scenarios the couples die in the end right?” Murphy. Ah yes, it was just like him to interrupt banter or pretty much any ongoing conversation with a snide comment to bring the mood down. Subconsciously, both Clarke and Finn moved their lips, silently mouthing the 'Shut up Murphy’ that always came after his comments as Raven’s voice rang out through the earpiece, voicing just that phrase.“Can we please for a moment just quit bickering like 12 year olds and focus on the task at hand.” That voice surprised Clarke, and hearing Finn’s sudden misstep behind her clued her in that he was taken aback too. “Wells? I didn’t know you’d be there tonight.” Finn questioned, curiosity ringing in his voice. “Well in case you’ve forgotten, the last time you idiots tried to break into a city owned building, I had to face my fuming father and awkwardly pretend that the culprits weren’t friends of mine after you discounted the fact that the museum had security.” Clarke cringed, remembering clearly how she and Finn had carelessly set off the alarms, sending a panic through the team as they scrambled to get out before the security guards found them. Wells rode them for weeks afterwards, lecturing them on their negligence and swearing that he couldn’t be a part of this anymore. Luckily, Wells had a soft spot for Clarke as childhood best friends and was convinced that he was a valuable and appreciated asset to the team. “Okay well first of all, it wasn’t our fault that Raven decided to get her wisdom teeth removed and left us without our eyes on that run.” Finn began, causing Raven to bitterly protest before being hushed by who Clarke assumed to be Emori. “And second of all, you weren’t the one who almost got your ass thrown into a cell!”

“No but jail time would still have been better than watching my dad go off over not being able to catch you.” Wells scoffed back. Clarke smiled with pity for the slightly older boy. Her parents had both been high socially in the town of Arkadia so she understood what it was like to have a political parent. She remember how stressful it was when Thelonious was running for mayor and insisted that Wells and all the Griffins helped with his campaign. Now he was mayor but it still didn’t seem to get much easier on Wells, in fact Clarke could almost guarantee having his father in office was absolute hell for her friend. “Hate to interrupt this casual trip down memory lane but you are about to pass your way in. A few more feet and then directly above you should be the grate in the back alley behind the museum."True to Raven’s word, Clarke looked up ahead of her and found the grate, along with two holes of faint light from the moon casting down into the sewers. "Where’s thing one and thing two?” Finn questioned as he and Clarke began to size up the grate above them. “Up your ass.” Rang out Octavia’s voice, only to be hushed quickly by her brother who clarified swiftly, “Parked behind Green’s Groceries, we’ll have the van started for you."Clarke nodded to herself, relaying the plan in her head. All they had to do was go through the sewer system, navigated by Raven, to the museum, climb the dumpsters and get to the roof, suction the glass window above the art portion, have Raven hack the generator to disarm the security system, hop down and grab the painting before the back up generator came on, get back to the sewers, go to the grate behind nearby grocery store owned by Monty’s mom, and climb into the van and drive off. "And we are sure the painting will fit down the grate?” Clarke double checked. “Yes, Emori and Murphy sized it up on their 'date’ yesterday.” The blonde nodded and looked to Finn who gave her a kind smile to reassure her, not that she needed it; Clarke had been in this game longer than him and had far more motive than any of the rest. He passed her the mask he had hooked to his belt loop and put his own on. With the mask over head, and grate carefully set to the side, Clarke nodded to her partner who leaned down, clasping his hands together, ready to boost her up. “Rae?”

“Generator is down, exterior cameras off. You have four minutes.” With Raven’s go ahead, Clarke stepped into Finn’s makeshift boost as he hoisted her up the hole. Clarke easily pulled herself up, having built a lot of upper body strength from self-defense classes with her dad. Reaching back quickly she grabbed the suction cups and rope from Finn and helped to pull him up. Now both safely on the surface behind the museum, Clarke thought of her father momentarily before nodding to Finn and grabbing their gear, ready to engage in some self-destructive behavior. Climbing the dumpster was easy for both Clarke and her partner. However, they must have underestimated the climb it would take to reach the museum roof. "Rae I thought you said we'd be able to climb the wall no problem" Clarke hissed through her ear piece. "You should be able too! I had Jasper check it out earlier an-.."There was a pause long enough for Clarke to sigh and Raven to groan simultaneously. "It didn't occur to you that Jasper is almost a foot taller than me??" She growled, not appreciating the hand that Finn had put on her shoulder to calm her. "It's fine" Finn hushed, "I'll just give you another boost and you can jump into it." Clarke grumbled to herself for another second before cursing under her breath and nodding her consent to the plan. Perhaps Clarke should have specified to Finn to boost her slowly before she was already launching up in the air and grappling wildly at the roof edge and tumbling a bit toward the center of the roof. Finn leaped up and grabbed the roof edge a second he hoisted himself up with an audible growl. "I could hear you two from through the mic- are you not aware that there aren't security guards in the building who can hear?" Wells criticized through the mic and as Clarke got to her feet, she silently wished that he had stayed out of the base on this heist like usual. Edging quietly toward the sun roof window, Clarke glanced momentarily behind her to make sure Finn wasn't following with the supplies. She crouched down on the other side of the glass, waiting for Finn to settle and pluck the pane up with the suction cups. "116 seconds" Raven prodded softly through the mic. Shit. They were behind schedule, they would have only a moment now to locate the painting and grab it. Finn tied the rope to a hook he had suctioned to the roof paneling and didn't even have time to test the weight resistance before Clarke was sliding down into the building. It took only a second for her eyes to lock onto the painting and she wasn't off swiftly and silently toward it, snipping the rubber ties that hooked it to the wall along with cutting the metal wiring that secured it in place, all with her multipurpose pocket knife her dad had left her. As Raven informed them of the mere 49 seconds remaining, Clarke turned back to climb up the rope, having fastened the painting with recycled seat belts to her back. When she turned she wasn't horrified to see that Finn had climbed down as well and was now craftily plucking a crystal tree from its glass encasement which was lazily placed to the side with one panel of glass removed to god knows where. "Finn what are you doing?" She hissed as she grabbed hold of the rope. He was supposed to be waiting on the roof ready to put the window back into place. That was the plan, not risking the whole mission for some stupid piece of crystal. Clarke scrambled up the roof and anxiously awaited the pull of the rope from Finn. "14 seconds- Finn get out of there!" Raven cried through the ear piece. Finally Clarke felt the rope tighten and swiftly reached down to grab him and pull him the rest of the way up. Finn took a moment to take a deep breath which only furthered Clarke's anxiety, "The window" she snarled to her incompetent partner as she gathered the supplies. Finn was only able to lift the window pane up before the loud blaring of the alarm sounded from beneath them. Clarke wasted no time leaping off the roof onto the dumpster, knowing that making any noise now wouldn't matter. As she ran toward the sewer grate, she gave a frantic look behind herself to find Finn just now fallling rather clumsily onto the dumpster and then the concrete, cradling the crystal in his arms like it was an infant. Clarke cursed her partner as she turned back and practically dragged him into the sewer, swiftly putting the grate back over the hole and dashing toward the exit behind Green's Grocieries. Thankfully, Finn was on the track team for 3 years so he was able to move swiftly when needed to. Clarke didn't need Raven's information of where the grate they were looking for was, because Bellamy had spared them the trouble of already removing the grate and the moonlight from up above shown down and seemed like a vision of a miracle to Clarke. Their get away vehicle was an old minivan with a trailer hooked behind it with the words "Murphy Craft Goods" inscribed on the side. Luckily for them, Murphy's mother had just happened to be the most innocent woman to ever exist and her arts and crafts company clearly proved that. When she passed away and Murphy's father was arrested, he fought to keep the trailer and remnant of her company, which came to the team's advantage. This wasn't even close to their first heist, so they were prepared, having cut a trap door in the bottom of the trailer so that they could get in through the sewer system without being seen with the trailer parked right above them. As Clarke reached the opening, she saw Octavia's arms dangling to grab the painting from her and hoist her up into the trailer. Clarke tumbled in clumsily ontop of Octavia, the painting sliding to the back of the trailer. She grunted as her hand retreated to her shoulder, having caught it on the edge of the hole in the trailer which would certainly leave a mark. "Where's Collins?" Octavia exclaimed, her eyes panicked. Before Clarke could even begin a scowl, the boy was scrabbling at the floor of the trailer to pull himself in. Octavia quickly assisted him as Clarke shoved the sewer grate back in place and shut the trap door in the trailer. "We're in Bell!" Clarke called through the mic, the van instantly being put into drive and skirting around the building before coming to an even pace on the road, looking inconspicuous and like an average soccer mom mobile. Octavia wiped her brow, having stressed enough without even being on the run. Finn looked just as exhausted if not more so. Suddenly, Clarke lunged toward the boy, slamming his back into the back wall of the trailer, hard. Anger seared through her, and her pupils set with fury, pinning him right against the wall, her arms shaking with rage that pooled into every part of her being. "What in the hell was that?!?!" He snarled, digging her fingers hard into the boy's shoulders, resisting the urge to slam him into the metal walking until he fell unconscious. "Clarke-" Octavia warned, only to be ignored as Clarke continued on her vocal rampage. "You risked everything! We were almost caught! You almost blew everything! Everything we've worked so hard to achieve- everything I'VE WORKED SO HARD TO ACHIEVE!" she roared, fighting back tears that threatened to come rolling down her cheeks. "Clarke!" Octavia tired again, this time grabbed her by the waist, attempting to pry her from the startled boy who was now shaking, looking like he was prey that was caught by a savage predator that was about to deal the fatal blow. Once again, Clarke ignored Octavia, pulling away from Octavia's grasp as much as she could, "AND FOR WHAT? SOME STUPID CRYSTAL SHIT?? WHY THE HELL WAS THAT WORTH THE RISK OF DESTROYING EVERYTHING WE WORKED TO BUILD!? WHAT I LET YOU BE APART OF BECAUSE I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Bellamy help!" Octavia pleaded to her brother through the ear piece as she struggled to separate the two. Right on cue, Bellamy slammed on the breaks, sending all three passengers barreling backwards across the metal flooring. He started again and worried through the mic something that Clarke had tuned out. He brain was erupting with absolute rage, she could hardly think straight she was so livid, let alone process what Bellamy and likely Raven and Wells too were saying through the channel. Clarke pushed herself up from the cold metal flooring of the trailer, only to have Octavia fling herself in front of her to keep her from mauling the boy in the back. 

Finn stared at Clarke with so many emotions flooding his gaze. He was shocked and still processing her violent outburst. He was enraged at his partner's inability to control her temper. He was spited in that he was defensive of his actions. Most of all though, he was devastated that he had significantly distressed the girl he cared so deeply for. However, he was prideful and stubborn so the emotion that came most visibly was exasperation.  
"What the hell do you mean 'some stupid crystal shit'?? What could that dumb painting do for us? This could buy us 10 more get away vehicles- better equipment for the base- it-"  
"It isn't what we came here for!" she barked, "We only take what doesn't rightfully belong to the owner! This painting was made for the retirement home in Tondc! We only stole it to right the wrongs made by-"  
"Oh my god!" he lamented, "How many times do we have to here this stupid speech! You can act all high and mighty all you want Clarke but we aren't a group of Robin Hoods! We are thieves! Criminals! Vigilantes! Outlaws! Delinquents!"  
Clarke paused as his words sunk in, stinging her further and further with each passing millisecond. She shook her head hastily as if trying to shake the thought from her head, "No no no! You're wrong! And you don't have to be a part of this! You wanted to join and I let you! I never asked you to be here! I never wanted you here!" she spat with venom in her tone. That hurt. He was visibly deterred as he sat up further, Octavia sliding further in between them to prevent an all out brawl. "Look- what happened to your dad and your family was a world of shit and none of you deserved it- no one is questioning that. But running around town causing trouble like you are making him proud is bullshit! You aren't helping anyone! You aren't honoring his memory! You are just acting out like a rebellious angsty teenager with daddy issues and everyone can see it!"  
Something in Clarke snapped, but rather than act out in rage, her expression cracked and her fingernails dug into her palms, making crescent shaped marks that filled with blood slowly. "Bellamy pull over." she muttered.  
"What?" Bellamy, Octavia, and Raven from over the mic exclaimed simultaneously.  
She could faintly hear Murphy in the background asking Raven for their location while Wells spoke up over him, "Clarke just calm down we can work this out when you get back just-"  
"I said pull over!" she croaked, her voice pained, her cheeks stained with the wet trail where she had not been able to hold back her tears that fell. "or I'll jump out while we're moving.." A moment of silence passed and Octavia reached a hand out gently to comfort her friend, only to have it shoved away.  
A minute later the van had come to a stop and Clarke got to her feet and shot out the back of the van, throwing her mic back to them so they couldn't track her. She heard Octavia call out before she was stopped, likely by Raven over the radio.  
Clarke walked forward robotically, not even bothering to look up to see where they had dropped her until she heard the van pull away and drive off.  
Glancing back over her shoulder to make sure the van was out of sight, she let go completely as the tears came rushing down. She walked more slowly in the opposite direction of the road, not knowing where she was headed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"I don't even understand why history is a core class!"_  
Jake snickered in amusement at his daughter's quarrel with the public school system.  
"I mean seriously! Why do we have a whole class dedicated to studying old dead white dudes fighting with other old dead white dudes over who has the bigger dick!"  
"Clarke!" Abby's voice rang out from the laundry room downstairs, making Clarke tense up at her mother's scolding, "Language!" Clarke grumbled under her breath while her father laughed and set his book aside. "Okay my wonderful daughter of mine- what exactly has you so worked up over this? I thought you loved history! I saw how passionately you worked on your 7th grade research paper of Marquis de Lafayette's involvement in the revolution."  
Clarke huffed and crossed her arms, "That's because Marquis de Lafayette was cool and easy to research. There's like a million biographies of him! We have a lake named after him!" Jake raised his brows expectantly, still awaiting her answer. She pouted and slumped down in her chair, "I have to write a stupid essay for stupid Mr. McIntyre on a stupid historical figure that stupidly-" she was cut off by Jakes incredulous look of impatience. Clarke rolled her eyes and began again, "I have to write an essay on a historical figure that isn't necessarily good or bad and argue whether their ends justified their means and how their actions relate to today's society." Jake's countenance morphed into that of a proud father, but before he could speak, Clarke defiantly backtracked, "But it's stupid and the class is stupid and my teacher is stupid and history is stupid and I declare that everything is stupid." she expired. Jake couldn't help his snort as he slapped his forehead, causing Clarke to fight to keep her cool distant composure before blinking at him and letting go, giggling alongside him. Jake shook his head and leaned back against the couch of their den, patting the seat next to him for Clarke to join. She clambered up alongside him and sat expectantly. "So does this stupid paper specify a stupid prompt or do you have to come up with a stupid idea and stupid historical figure all by yourself?" Clarke smirked at her father and jabbed his side playfully at his mocking of her. "I have to pick- which is even worse because if he could have just given me a historical figure to research than I wouldn't have to worry if the one I pick is good enough!" Jake puffed out his chest and gave a smug look as if he were king of the world, "Well luckily for you, your father is a history expert and he just happens to have enough of a soft spot for you to help." He winked playfully as Clarke's eyes lit up, readily accepting his help.  
Jake got up from the couch and slipped toward his book shelf, tracing the bindings of each book as he scanned for the one he required. After several moments of searching, he finally gave a satisfied grunt as he pulled out a thick book with a red binding and green lettering. Clarke groaned as he came back to the couch with book in hand, "I want help not a bedtime story," she grumbled, scootching aside to let her father back in. He gently patted her knee and hushed her as he sat back down and pulled her legs onto his lap, resting the book on her knees as he flipped to the back for the index. "aha-" he announced finally, earning Clarke's attention back from the unfinished painting resting on her dad's easel several feet away. She couldn't quite figure out what it was he was painting yet, all she noted was rich hues of dark blue and violet swirling with yellows, greens, and reds. "What are your thoughts on Robin Hood?" he inquired, staring into his daughter's eyes intently. Clarke raised a brow and her lips pressed into a small pout, "Like the fox?" Her father's expression dropped into a scowl as he visibly expressed his malcontent of disney ruining all historical events. "No. I mean like hero of folklore who stole from the greedy and gave to the needy-" Clarke frowned and gave her father an unimpressed look at his little rhyme. "I thought it was good," Abby's added, giving her husband a loving squeeze on the shoulder as she passed by the den to grab Clarke's dirty clothes bin from her room. Jake looked back at Clarke with a smug expression that screamed 'I win' only to have it shot back at him with a tongue sticking out of Clarke's mouth. "Anyway, Robin Hood was a bandit, a crook, a criminal, a vigilante- but above all that, he was a hero to the people who needed a hero. He stole from the rich who neglected and abused the poor, and made the lower class citizens of his city lives far richer by awarding all the stolen riches to them." Clarke interjected with a roll of her eyes and a wave of a hand, "So you want me to write about Robin Hood I got it-" Jake pinched his daughter's ear playfully at her interruption, "If you'd let me finish- I'd say no. There's no proof that Robin Hood actually exists outside of myth, legend, folklore, and" he cringed before adding the last bit, "disney movies.."  
Clarke scoffed and crossed her arms sharply, "Then why bother telling me all this!"  
"Because you little rat! Just because Robin Hood himself may not be real, doesn't mean there haven't been figures like him in the past." Clarke paused for a moment before furrowing her brow in confusion, earning an eye roll from her dad. "Unbelievable." grabbed the book and opened it to where his thumb had marked a page and turned it so that she could see the black and white artist rendering of a- bird man? "Juraj Janosik." He began, Clarke eyed him for a second before looking back at the picture. "In the earlier 17 hundreds, Juraj Janosik became known in Slovakia as one of the greatest bandits around. As a young prison guard, he confided with a prisoner who he later helped escape and became partners in crime with. He created a group of men to help him in his quest to detest the corrupt nobles and people of wealth and power, and give the riches and necessities to the hard working poor who deserved far greater than the treatment they were born into. Under his leadership, the group became legends for helping the needy and robbing the rich blind. However, quite possibly his greatest legacy, was also his downfall. His chivalry and morals demanded that the group was to bring no harm to anyone as their duties were to steal and give, not harm and kill. His refusal to kill or harm his victims is what led to officials finding him after his victims gave away his locations. Juraj did not fight back against the officials and died as he was, a hero to his people."  
Clarke listened with heightened interest to the story, and only noticed when her father had finished, the light that sparkled in his eyes and he spoke as though Juraj were his biggest idol. Clarke smiled to herself, amused to see her father look as amazed with this historical figure as she looked when speaking of her father himself. "If he helped so many people- then how come no one defended him when he was tried?" Clarke questioned. Her father thought a moment, as if wondering the answer to that himself. "Well, real heroes risk their own positions to provide a justice for others, without expecting anything in return. I don't think Juraj ever felt that those he helped owed him." It was now Clarke's turn to have her eyes sparkle in wonder. "You seem to know alot about him- can you help me write my paper?" she asked. Jake smiled warmly at her and ruffled her hair, his actions speaking his answer better than any words could.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're a little shit you know that right?"  
The voice startled Clarke. She was so deep within her own thoughts and memories of her time with her father, that she hadn't even noticed the jeep pulling up beside her on the dirt road until it was right next to her.  
"Murphy?" she questioned, squinting through the dust cloud that the tires had picked up.  
"You gonna get in or am I going to have to drag you in the trunk myself because I totally will."  
Clarke didn't doubt him. Yet still, she hesitated, trying to put together how exactly Murphy figured out where she would be since she took the earpiece/tracker out. "How did you?"  
"I left the base with your location before the van was even stopped. It didn't take long after I got there to drive until I found you."  
Clarke stared at him, trying to figure him out.  
He snorted with a scowl on his face and his thick eyebrows narrowed before he reached into the cup holder and grabbed two pints of ice cream and spoons, "Can I bribe you with coffee ice cream?"  
After another moment of hesitance, Clarke shook her head with a tired smile and opened the passenger car door, settling in and buckling up, taking the pint of coffee ice cream and one of the spoons from him.  
"When did you even have time to get these?" she laughed, taking the lid of the ice cream off to reveal that it had melted slightly, causing it to be softened and a little drippy, yet still solid enough to eat. "Never question my methods Griffin." he retorted, scooped out some peach sherbert for himself.  
After sitting in the quiet, eating their ice cream for probably fifteen minutes or more with country music playing faintly in the background of his radio, (which Clarke made a mental note of to make fun of him for his taste in music at a more appropriate time) Clarke finally spoke up, swallowing her current scoop of ice cream before placing the container between her thighs, not minding the cold, "What are you doing out here Murphy? Why did you come looking for me?"  
There was a silent pause as the taller boy dropped his hand from the spoon which he now held from his mouth like it were a toothpick. Finally, he shrugged and took the spoon back with his hand, dropping it in his now empty pint of ice cream, "I dunno, I figured that since I owe you for saving my ass from 'Smellamy's stupid lecture last week, I might as well be the one to pick you up so you don't have to hear the obnoxious worrying from Octavia or god forbid Wells."  
His answer didn't satisfy Clarke, and she was about ready to give up her pestering before he quietly added, "And no one should be in the shit-pit of dark thoughts alone."  
The blonde blinked at her friend curiously before turning her gaze to the pint of ice cream in her lap so not to make him self-conscious. "Well," she sighed after a moment, "Thanks for saving me from mama bear Wells." She didn't have to look at him to know that her answer relieved him. Murphy was never one for 'touchy feely shit' as he so eloquently put it, so Clarke could only guess that this must have been difficult for him to do. He started the jeep back up and began to turn back around while Clarke looked out her window at the orange sky that would be fading to navy blue soon as the sun had just set below the horizon. She smiled softly, appreciating that she had people like Murphy in her life to put her at ease despite the stressful world she had gotten herself and them caught up in. She made a note to herself to repay Murphy someday without him knowing. She took a deep breath and rested her head in between the seat headrest and the window, shutting her heavy eyes and finally relaxing for the first time today, or really this week. She knew that when they got back to the base, if Finn was still there, she would have to deal with that, but she decided to let that go and just rest her eyes with her mind clear of worries, at least for the moment; she could afford to do that for herself this one time.

**Author's Note:**

> as I said this chapter starts off pretty slow but stay patient <33 I promise clexa is coming but this is a slow burn. Chapter 2 will introduce Lexa and the characters she most interacts with other than Clarke


End file.
